


Alternative Valentine's Day

by Tfnmal23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tfnmal23/pseuds/Tfnmal23
Summary: This is based on 2x13 which will include the strip tease we were robbed.  This includes how Maggie said she was outted in original form. I set out to do a one shot, but I know everyone is going to beg me for the bed scene so I might continue.Striptease is the main part of this as we were robbed when Maggie walked out on Alex and her surprise for Valentine's Day.There might be misspelling and grammar edits not fixed because I wrote this on my phone.I don't own Supergirl, the characters or part of the plot.  The striptease and playlist is mine.I can be reached on twitter @tfnmal23





	1. Chapter 1

One shot after Alex prepares a tailor made Valentine's Day for Maggie

I, too, along with the rest of Sanvers fan felt robbed about the fact that potentially Alex was going to do a little number for Maggie. However, Maggie's pent up feelings of Valentine's past got in the way. 

There will be a build to the end result of making up and still leave it open where Maggie can still have her date as planned because I still loved Maggie in that suit and Alex was breathtaking in her dress. Maggie said it first.

\----

Alex wanted to get home early to plan her surprise for Maggie. Kara knew all her plans after helping her plant the seed of ideas the night before. Winn was trying to explain codes and formulas at the DEO to Alex to rewrite a security backup but Alex's mind was elsewhere. To be honest, she rarely listened to Winn go on and on anyway. 

"Alex, are you even listening to me?" Winn said spinning in his chair. She asked him about this stuff and she just tuned out to another planet about 5 mins in.

"Huh?" She paused and looked at him finally. "Yes, yes...I'm listening. I just really should be going soon."

"Ah, you've got a hot date with Maggie, don't you?" He teased.

She smiled a smile that looked genuine at first and a matter of seconds she was in his face no longer smiling. "Yes, I do. Don't make me turn you into a pretzel."

"Relax. I wasn't teasing you. I think it's great. Alex Danvers is happy. You really deserve it." He paused. "Why do you seem nervous?"

"Well it's our first Valentine's Day together so I want it to be special." However, not too special she thought to herself because Maggie already told her how in general she thinks Valentine's Day is a joke.

"Well why don't you get out of here and we can talk this tomorrow." He motioned his hands to the computer while talking to her. I have u aww

"Yes, I think I will. Thanks Winn," as she gave him a side hug and ran out of the DEO.

\------

Alex stopped at the supermarket on the way home for a few things she needed. She then stopped at the bakery to pick up the tiramisu. Maggie loves tiramisu and they don't eat some tonight she is sure she will find Maggie sitting at the kitchen bar in the morning enjoying her favorite dessert.

Next stop she needed to pick out the perfect little bonsai tree for Maggie. She noticed when she was at Maggie's place she had 3 of them... one on the kitchen nook table, one on the sill above the sink and one in the bathroom. She decided she needed one that was different than all of those. She took her time looking them all over and the little Asian lady who is the owner of the shop was smiling watching her take her time studying them. She thought she could use some help. She approached her.

"Hi dear, are you looking for one in particular?"

"Oh, hi yes! I need help," Alex winced and smiled. "I'm looking for one that is special for someone special."

"Say no more, come with me."

Alex walked behind a beaded curtain that surprisingly made no sound at all because it was made of light bamboo wood that distracted her for a moment because she thought it was beautiful and thought Maggie would love this in her Zen styled apartment. But then the lady moved out of the way and there sat a perfect little bonsai. It was night time and dark, but there was a glow or a small amount of light beaming on the little tree.

"Oh my goodness, yes! This is perfect!", Alex exclaimed. "I'll take it."

The lady grabbed it up off the shelf and handed it to Alex. Alex grabbed on tight and hugged the little tree whispering, "Aren't you just the cutest? Maggie is going to love you. Heck, I love you!". She hugged the tree again walking back to the register to pay.

\-----

One more stop...I need something to wear...Like sexy to wear if I'm going to change Maggie's mind about this Valwntine's Day....With me it will be different.

She enters the boutique and laughs to herself as she looks around. It's been a long time for Alex to ever have this feeling of wanting to impress the person she's dating. She's not very intimate and never thought shopping for intimates would be such a decision. She should have came here first. She stopped at the door looking down at her phone that just buzzed.

Maggie on the screen pop up. She smiled and unlocked her phone to read the text.

Maggie:  
Hey babe, I'm still coming over. Please don't wait for me to eat because I have reports to fill out. I think it will about 9ish when I get there. I will grab something quick here. 

Alex is a little bummed out. She hopes it isn't because Maggie is trying to avoid the holiday all together because she remembers what she said at breakfast. "I hate Valentine's Day!"

Alex thinks to herself why did I say, "Me too."

This is going to be really hard now to pull off this evening when she is under the impression I hate all the frills too. She pauses to think how she will respond without being sad she will be working late.

Alex:  
Ok, no worries. I know how much you love those reports. Please come over after because I want to see you and we can just relax and watch something on Netflix.

Maggie:  
Ok, I will try to finish earlier. I will let you know when I'm on my way to make sure you are still up.

Alex:  
I will still be up, silly. See you soon xo.

Maggie smiled at the screen. She thought, I hope she doesn't have anything special planned tonight. When the time is right I will tell her why this holiday isn't my favorite. 

Alex got help from a very understanding sale associate for an intimate piece. Alex explained what she was looking for, "Something dark in color, not too risque, not too simple either."

She walked her back to some racks on the right hand side of the store. "Is there anything here that fits those descriptions?"

Alex looked up and she kind of changed her mind. There was a black little dress type lingerie with some office white lace on top around the color that she didn't think was too over the top. She went to try it on and loved it. The sales associate offered a sale on the robe she felt went with it that had some floral in it and Alex didn't object on the offer and agreed it was really pretty placing back at herself in the mirror.

After her purchases, she finally headed home.

\-----

Meanwhile back on the ranch, whoops wrong story...

Meanwhile, back at the apartment Alex turns on her Sonos speaker and sets her playlist that she already spent an afternoon awhile back thinking of cheesy, sappy and some sexy songs in a Spotify list. She titled it "Us". It wasn't planned for this occasion per say, but when you are a relationship all those songs start to make sense.

She began collecting every candle from all the rooms to put in the living room and kitchen. She put the tiramisu in the fridge because Maggie liked it cold. She wasn't sure yet if she was going to surprise her tomorrow with that because she hoped they wouldn't be doing much of eating if she is coming over late at night.

She placed the bonsai tree near a candle to try to give the same affect when she found the tree in the shop. She thinks she might have pulled it off as she stood back and looked at it smiling. So adorable she thought.

The bottle of scotch she sat near everything as well. Most likely she is going to want some of that she thought as Maggie hated doing paperwork. Alex couldn't relate because she was basically a field agent and didn't have paperwork that came with her job. Maggie told her though in a previous conversation as they were lying in bed together sort of getting to know each other. Alex asked her one thing she absolutely hated about her job. She blurted out in seconds. Paperwork.

Her apartment was dim with the lights low, candles burning, so she retreated to her room to get changed. Just as she finished changing her phone buzzed.

Time 8:47PM

Maggie's name popped up on the phone.

She unlocked her phone, but the preview on the phone said.

Maggie:  
I just wrapped up so I will be on my way, babe. See you soon xo.

Alex:  
Ok, can't wait to see you. xo 

\-----

Maggie takes a cab to Alex's apartment. She walks up to the door and she can hear music playing and the scent of what must be a vanilla, no maybe cinnamon or no definitely vanilla scent of a candle. Maggie tenses up a little thinking Alex planned something for Valentine's Day. Maggie couldn't help hesitate before entering playing through her mind why she hates Valentine's Day. A part of her thinks she is crazy for still holding on to these feelings, but also a part of her feels bad because not once did she Happy Valentine's Day to Alex and think of dinner, or a movie, or something with her. Standing outside the door she knows that Alex didn't forget her and didn't forget to try and make it special.

She opens the door. "Danvers." 

Note:. I don't own any of this dialogue. The writers of Supergirl do. This is just part of the build and to keep with the story.

Music is playing as she enters and she notices the card next to some items on the counter. She grabs the card with a bit of sigh. It says:

Hey pretty lady  
Put down your gun  
Pour a shot  
Let's have some fun

She jets over to the light switch and flips the light on quickly. She grabs the remote for the music player and turns it off. She turns back to the counter and tosses the remote on the counter and crosses her arms in annoyance looking away from Alex's direction. 

Alex peeks out of her bathroom to say, "Hey, I was just about to make my entrance, but I can't without the lights and the music."

She walks towards Maggie through the living room and says after reading Maggie's body language, "Your not happy."

Maggie fires away, "I told you I hate Valentine's Day. What part of that got lost in translation?"

"Look, I'm, I'm sorry I thought I could maybe just change your mind." She jestered towards the things she got for her.

Still firing, "I, I, I have one pet peeve, Danvers. That's not being heard."

"Ok, I'm listening." Alex said softly.

"No, forget it. I'm outta here."

"Hey, no you don't just get to walk out Maggie. This is a relationship, your the one who told me not to push my feelings down...So now it's your turn."

"You want, you want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah fine. When I told you that my parents were supportive of my coming out, I lied."

"What?"

"I had this friend, I was 14, Eliza Wilke, we'd hang out in her parents basement watching horrors flicks, smoking cigarettes....I", pausing, "She was the first girl that I knew I liked in a way that was different. And I thought she liked me too. So on Valentine's Day I put a card in her locker declaring my feelings and asking her to the dance. Well she gave that card to her parents, and they called my parents, and that's how I was outted. And then my dad kicked me out and I had to live with an aunt for 3 years."

"Maggie, I'm, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it's whatever."

"But I don't understand, I mean why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"I didn't want to scare you. I wanted it to be better for you. You, you....Ah, I gotta go."

Just like that Maggie was gone from Alex's apartment and Alex didn't get the chance to even stop her.

\----

Alex went into the bathroom with her clothes to change for bed. So much for the lingerie and for a moment she started to tear up. What did I do wrong? I don't think I went over the top, did I? Wow, Maggie has been through a lot. I feel bad for her and want to help her but she won't let me in.

She finished brushing her teeth and climbed into bed.

Her phone buzzed.

Kara:  
How did your plans go with Maggie? If you don't answer, that means good. Happy Valentine's Day, sister!

Alex:  
Well...Not too well. I got all the things we talked about and Maggie, well it isn't that didn't appreciate them but I guess her past Valentine's days have some unresolved feelings I will say. She left.

Kara:  
Oh, I'm sorry Alex.

Alex:  
Yeah, it's whatever. I'm headed to sleep. See you tomorrow.

Alex wanted to cut it short because if she told Kara details she would come right over and want to be comforting and to be honest she didn't want comforted. She just wished Maggie would let her in so she could have a better understanding of why she is the way she is.

Alex drifts off to sleep with her phone on her chest. She had started a text to Maggie to apologize and to say she didn't know that is why she hated Valentine's Day or she would have just respected the fact it was a holiday they wouldn't celebrate together. However, Alex didn't understand why Maggie even if she lied to protect her at the moment, why couldn't she come clean after. But Alex is now starting to piece together that Maggie doesn't share or talk about her much and Alex wants desperately to peel those layers back. After all, Maggie's mystery is what intrigues her the most.

Alex's phone buzzed while on her chest and startled her. The glow from the phone illuminated the whole bedroom.

Time 2:47AM

Maggie:  
Hey babe, I'm really sorry I overreacted.

Alex read the message and carefully thought should she message her right back or let her think on it a little bit longer. It still hurt her even though Alex rarely puts her feelings before anyone. She's like that with Kara, her father, so why would Maggie be any different.

Alex:  
Hi, it's fine I just didn't know the real reason behind the hate for Valentine's day. I'm sorry, but I thought I could change your feelings and make it different for you....For us.

Maggie read the message and thought ugh I'm so stupid. Such an idiot.

Maggie:  
I'm really sorry for all of that. I'm a jerk. You really didn't have to do anything though for me. I'm sorry I didn't appreciate any of it and just went on my rant. I do appreciate all the thought you put into it. Don't think I didn't notice.

Alex:  
Yeah. It's kind of funny because I was super nervous because I had a little dance planned for my entrance. Phew, glad you didn't have to see that. It wasn't very good.

Maggie:  
Lol, babe. You have to do the dance for me.

Alex:  
Maybe after we have a few drinks at the bar I will surprise you sometime. I would need alcohol to do it in front of you.

Maggie:  
How about now?

Alex:  
Now? How? I'm in bed and you are too.

Maggie:  
Actually, I'm not. I'm right outside your door.

What? Alex thought as she whipped the covers off her and walked through the living room to the door. She opened the door quickly. Maggie was standing against the door frame with her phone in her hand. She was still in the same black button down shirt. Alex always loved Maggie in those button up shirts, but never let that secret out yet. She had her leather jacket draped over her shoulder and her bike helmet on the floor near the door. Maggie hoped the smirk on her face would win some points back with Alex so she beamed a small smile to show just enough dimples to melt ice cubes in seconds.

Alex stood in the door with Maggie's NCPD gray T-shirt and black shorts. Alex still blinking from her eyes adjusting to the lights she just turned on.

"How, how long have you been out there?" Before Maggie could answer Alex grabbed her arm with her phone in it and got close to her. And with a tilted puppy look, she was begging for an answer.

Maggie inched in closer too and grabbed her arm back long enough to put her phone in her back pocket of her jeans. She spoke,"Oh about 20 mins or so."

Alex bent down and grabbed her helmet and Maggie's arm to bring them both through the doorway. She sat the helmet on the stool at the bar letting go of Maggie and Maggie spun to close the door behind her.

Alex walked quickly as Maggie was still turned to the door and she slowly wrapped both her arms around the detective to bring her in for a hug, "Why didn't you just use your key and come in?"

Maggie laughed, "And risk getting shot with your fancy gun?"

Alex laughed back, "Yeah, your probably right." Alex leaned in more smelling Maggie's hair and nuzzling her nose into her neck. She gave a tight squeeze of a hug but she could feel Maggie wanting to get out of the hold.

"What's the hug for? I don't deserve it." Maggie turned around to face her.

"Of course you deserve it. And I'm happy to see you and happy you are here. It's unexpected."

"Look, I'm sorry..." Alex stepped closer into Maggie's space and placed softly two fingers over her lips. Alex spoke looking into Maggie's eyes directly, "You already said that."

She glided her same arm down Maggie's left arm until she met her hand and she guided Maggie to the couch. "Come sit with me." Alex pleaded.

Maggie sat down, but she couldn't look at Alex's face. She didn't want to turn and see a look of hurt from her or see this beautiful woman of whom she hurt by walking out earlier. She said to herself. When am I going to learn not to run from something great?

Too late. Alex's hands were coming into cup her face and she couldn't hide her brown eyes anymore as Alex was in all of surrounding visual space. No where to run, no where to hide and small water is gathering in the corners of Maggie's eyes. Alex placed a small, gentle kiss on Maggie's lips and Maggie had barely enough time to blink her eyes let alone shut them. Just like that Alex backed away a little.

"I missed you." Alex said with a little smile. She tilted her head when she noticed the tears in Maggie's eyes. "Hey," she grabbed Maggie's hand that was tensely grabbing her seam to her jeans.

"How can you be so nice to me after how I acted?"

"At first, I was really disappointed. I heard you in the morning and you said you hated Valentine's day and I lied and said me too. But I thought I could change your view on the holiday because I thought you hated the holiday from a past relationship. That did cross my mind, but I get it. I understand why now. I know that must have been tough to share with me so thank you for trusting me."

"Thank you," Maggie said and relaxed now back against the couch more with a sense of relief. Alex relaxed into her side with her head on her right shoulder.

Maggie looked down. "Hey, you are wearing my shirt?"

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, is that okay? It smelled like you."

"Goodness, Danvers. You ARE getting soft on me."

"Oh I've been soft on you for quite some time now. You're stuck with me."

"So...How about this dance you were going to do for me?"

Alex groaned. "I thought you were going to forget all about that."

"My girlfriend, in lingerie, dancing...nope I'm not going to forget that was mentioned. If anything, it might be one of my fantasies."

Alex smacked Maggie's arm. Maggie continued. "Come on, where's that outfit? Go get that on..." She pointed to the bedroom and elevated her eyebrows. "Go."

"Don't you remember I need some alcohol to do it?" Alex was trying to get out of it but when Maggie smiles there is no way any human or alien for that matter can say no to her. "Ok, pour me some scotch. I'll change. Don't think you are getting lucky though, Sawyer. My dances aren't free. You'll have to pay."

"Oh shoot! Let me get my dollar bills out. Scotch, coming up." Maggie got up quickly from the couch leaving Alex there on the couch grinning. Alex placed her hand up to cover her eyes. "Why are you still on the couch? Go change."

Maggie got a couple of crystal glasses out if the cupboard. She poured two glasses.

Alex yelled out of the bathroom. "Ok, I'm ready. I need your help."

Maggie started to walk towards the bathroom and tapped on the door.

"I don't need help in here, silly. I need you to dim the lights, light the candles, turn on the Sonos and after that let me know. I have one more thing you have to do."

Alex grabbed her phone to open the Sonos app to select the song she needed to play at the moment she needed it to play from her "Us" playlist.

She yelled out, "How we doing out there? You are taking quite a while. I still have one more thing I need for you to do. Let's go."

"Hold your horses, I thought you didn't want to so this and now you are rushing me?!?"

"Where's my alcohol?"

"Coming?" Maggie rushed over and Alex saw only her arm and the glass come through the small opening in the door.

"Thank you!" Alex shot it in one gulp. "Ok, so everything is ready out there?"

"Yes," Maggie replied.

"Ok, so I need you to do something for me. If I'm going to be uncomfortable then you are too. I need you to take off your shirt." Alex thought oh no don't take off the shirt because I want to take it off. "No, no don't take off the shirt but unbutton it and unbutton your jeans. And tell me when you are ready."

"I thought you said I wasn't getting lucky tonight," Maggie replied as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"And I thought you said you had dollar bills," Alex replied with quick wit.

Maggie coughed. Holy shit she is serious about this. I better dig out my cash before she takes my pants off because I want to be ready for this. She grabbed the cash and put in her bra so she easily access when pieces of her clothing is missing.

"I gather you are ready because it is pretty quiet out there now. So if you aren't sitting on the couch, you need to be." 

Maggie jumped quickly from the chair near the kitchen table. She thought it was the best view of the bathroom door, but Alex's wish is my command. "On the couch."

Alex pressed play on her phone. She also pressed the button on the light machine that makes strobe lights at all different speeds. She set the light prior to her entrance before to a different song but now she is trying a whole new remix so she slowed the lights down.

Maggie burst out with a laugh when the lights and music came on. Pony by Ginuine started to play and the strobe went along with it. Maggie stared at the bathroom door hoping to see Alex come out. However, Alex surprised her from behind the couch. She came from the bathroom through her bedroom. She leaned over the couch and met her mouth just near Maggie's ear. "Don't turn around. Stay facing the TV, Sawyer."

Alex took her hands and rub down the front of Maggie without missing any key parts and then she licked from her shoulder on the right up to the small spot behind her ear. Maggie groaned with the touch and grabbed Alex's right hand.

"No, no, no...Hands off the merchandise, Sawyer."

Maggie let her hand go.

The music mix then faded out of Pony into Let's Get it On by Marvin Gaye.

Maggie let out a laugh again. And Alex quickly leaped the couch and was straddling Maggie's lap in no time. Maggie went from laughing to serious.

"So detective, what do you want? As a paying customer, I would like to know what you want." Alex grinded on her lap and ran her hands threw her own hair. She then peeled off the robe she was wearing over her lingerie. "It's getting a little warm in here, no?" She leaned down to get close to Maggie's lips as though she was going to kiss her and then she pulled away and tapped her nose.

"I, I, I don't know what I want, but I want more of whatever the hell that just was," Maggie stuttered to answer.

Alex held onto her robe for a little and whipped it around like she was roping in cattle and then she whipped it in Maggie's face. Maggie quickly moved her arms flailing to get it out of her view.

The music now changed to No Diggity by Chet Faker. 

Alex got into the groove. Maggie watched her closely as this seemed to be her jam. She moved so smoothly in that pretty lingerie. Alex looked up finally to meet her eyes with Maggie. Maggie had this shock and awe look on her face.

Alex moved the coffee table to the side. She got on all fours on the carpet and made her way slowly and seductively to Maggie. She put both hands on her thighs and dragged them dramatically down her thighs. "You are wearing too much clothing. We need to do something about that."

Alex pulled Maggie up to standing position. Alex got up and stood on the couch standing behind Maggie. She slowly grabbed the collar of her black button up and slowly took it off her. As she began to slide her out of the arms she gripped her arms tightly. She also whispered in her ear, "You are beautiful."

"Hmm," was all Maggie could form as a reply.

Alex stood now behind on the floor placing one of her legs on the ground but still between her legs to brace her as she seems a little weak in the knees right now.  
Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie's tight, firm waist. Alex could feel her abs flex at the touch. Alex then brought her hands up to cup her breasts while nuzzling her nose into Maggie's hair. 

Maggie let out a yelp and then Alex could feel her trying to swallow as if her throat was so dry it was difficult.

Alex walked around to face Maggie and she turned her small framed body from her left let her right glide across Maggie's left butt cheek and gave a little grab while winking at Maggie.

"Damn! That was incredibly hot. You are going to be the damn death of me. Can I touch you yet?"

Alex laughed looking coyly at Maggie. "No, you may not." Alex pushed her back down on the couch.

"Waaaoohh," Maggie said as she felt back on the couch.

"Those jeans need to come off. Allow me," as she grabbed from the back of Maggie to begin sliding them down below her hips, then her knees and now off her ankles. 

"Wait, now you have more clothing on than I do. That isn't fair."

Alex began to dance around lifting up on her lingerie to show her well toned stomach and then hiding it again. She turned with her back towards Maggie and she began to slowly lift off the the lingerie to expose her back. It was like white creamy porcelain and Maggie wanted to touch her, wanted to feel her smooth skin.

Alex gripped the lingerie and then turned to face Maggie. Maggie was filled with desire, filled with want, filled with excitement. The lights were very dim from the kitchen. The strobe moved slowly but not distractingly. It was like watching a slow motion picture in black and white. Now you see Alex, now you don't. When the light flashed on her, she displayed this confidence Maggie was sure she had never seen before. They have already slept together a few times since dating and she never saw this dominance in Alex. She wasn't sure what got into her, but she liked it. 

Alex came closer to her slowly on the couch straddling her again and pressing her breasts down on Maggie's breasts.

"Where's my dollar bills?" Alex asked.

"Oh, oh, I, I'm prepared for this." Maggie reached in her bra and grabs some of money and lays them on the couch cushion.

"Wow, I'm impressed." She paused. "Ok, you may touch me and put the money in my underwear."

Maggie couldn't wait to touch her. She finally got to touch her silky smooth skin and she took advantage a little. She put a couple of the bills between her teeth and she grabbed with both hands Alex's butt and shifted to move her. Maggie might look small, but she is strong and can hold her own. Alex loved Maggie's dominance and she relished at what would be eventually coming next when she could finally take her mouth into hers. This build up was good though and this climax tonight will move mountains she knows.

Maggie then grabbed the dollar bills from her teeth and put them on her left hip between the elastic waistband.

Fallingforyou by 1975 came on.

Alex stood up off of Maggie and she left out her two hands to Maggie. "Dance with me."

Maggie willingly took Alex's hands and Alex helped her up. She pulled over to her room in front of the bed. The light strobe still on moving slowly. Every other second there was light, and every other second there was darkness.

Alex lifted her arms to wrap around Maggie's shoulders and Maggie wrapped around Alex's waist into tight grip feeling Alex's breasts pressing more into her chest. Their hips, those off set due to the height difference, were pressed to one another. They began to sway slowly.

"So, what did you think of my dance?"

"Babe, seriously. I'm so turned on right now. I had no idea you were bottling that up inside of you."

"Just another thing you didn't know about me. I love to dance really and I do it in the morning, in the car, in the shower..."

"Whoah, shower? Don't tease me like that, please."

While still maintaining to sway to the music, Alex tried to reach the button the the strobe light with her foot. The blinking stopped.

Maggie laughed. "Is there a secret life you are living with this strobe light? Are you taking your act on the road Magic Mike?"

"Maybe," Alex teased. She reached behind Maggie's back and unclasped her bra. The bra fell to the ground and more cash fell with it. Alex looked down and smiled. "By the looks of things I could make some extra cash moonlighting."

Never Fade by Jack Johnson came on.

"Danvers, you have a very eclectic playlist."

"Well, thank you," she backed Maggie to the bed slowly. "Remember when you couldn't touch me before?"

Maggie nodded with a little terrified look on her face. "Yes, that was torture."

"Well, now there is no talking and no noises. You need to try to control and contain yourself while I have my way with you."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Maggie blurts out.

"Hey, no talking. Only I get to talk and demand things of you."

Maggie shrugged and let out a sigh.

"Noises too."

Alex began leaning into the bed forcing Maggie who was in front of her to begin lying back into the bed. Alex continued on all fours to walk Maggie back on the bed until her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I again don't own Supergirl or characters. I just own my story.
> 
> This the bedroom scene...Steamy as promised, continued as promise, emotional... Unexpected, fluffy always to be expected with this hopeless romantic. I'm not new to writing. I'm so gay it hurts but used to write a lot of fic for Castle and they are still there on fanfiction.net same name.
> 
> It will please you that I would like to continue through to Maggie setting up their date at the belated prom so I'm excited to write that and maybe some Steamy for that as well.
> 
> I love music so call me Alex in this situation and I might write a fic of her learning guitar. Spoiler alert!
> 
> Anyway, look up the songs you don't know that I posted to get the full feeling of this fic. It was fun to write and I can't wait to continue.
> 
> Thanks for your kudos and comments! Please shoot me some ideas and I will try to make them come to life. xo

Maggie didn't like being a bottom. She didn't like the sense of not being in control. She was like that with everything. In her past relationships, she would give up her rent because she always knew something would back fire and she would move out. She would never be classified as a U-Haul lesbian because she couldn't give up her freedom. She had a hard time with allowing someone to consider her a possession like she belonged solely to one person. She didn't let herself feel almost ever vulnerable. But here she lies, on Alex's bed, Alex is straddling her and she almost completely exposed and she can't look away in this position. Another reason she loved to be on top is less intimacy, less having to place her eyes in full contact with the other person. On top you can look at the person's body, arm, leg, core, or any other body part and the person on the bottom still feels somewhat connected, but being on bottom what avenue do you have? Look at the ceiling? Look out the window? Oh, it's raining while you are having sex.

However, Maggie felt completely comfortable allowing Alex to turn her world upside down in an instance.

Ironically, Upside Down by Jack Johnson came on.

Maggie chuckled. 

"Hey, I said no noises. What's so funny?"

"Permission to speak, my lady?" Maggie bowed her head and jestured like an English server while doing her best to resemble lying down. She sounded just like Carson from Downton Abbey.

"Yes, you may." Alex grinned. How can you not let her speak with her being all polite and proper, right?

"This song, I love this playlist. You did a really great job."

"What's funny about it though, Maggie?" Alex grabbed her left breast and pinched Maggie's nipple hoping to get rise out of her and an answer of what she was laughing about.

It sent shivers through to Maggie's spine and elevated her hips in between Alex's legs and that got them both aroused.

"Oh, goodness," Maggie said trying to hold her breath. Mouth still open and eyes all wide, she tried to close her mouth and couldn't.

Alex let out a little giggled and covered her mouth. She'd never seen that looked on Maggie's face and she felt as though Maggie was now going to come back at her with a vengeance. Payback would commence.

Sure enough. Maggie grabbed Alex and rolled them over so now Maggie was laughing right on top of her, face to face, lips almost touching. Alex could feel her breath panting on her lips.

"What was funny is...," she paused started closing the gap on Alex's lip and then last minute she moved to the right and whispered in her ear. "You've turned my world upside down."

Alex laughed out load. "How ironic?"

Maggie sat up and got a very serious look on her face. She took her hand through her hair to flip it to one side. Alex found Maggie's hair flip totally hot. Alex grabbed her thighs trying to pull her down on top of her again.

Maggie resisted. "Hold on, hold on." Alex let go of her thighs. "No, it's ok you can touch me. I just want to say something."

"I can tell. Penny for your thoughts..." Alex smiled up at her.

"I wanted to thank you for understanding or being understanding with me. I know I'm not an open book, but I'm trying. I want us, this, to all be right. I want to do the right thing by you," Maggie told Alex.

Alex found Maggie's hand and laced her fingers through Maggie's fingers then she looked up to face her. Their eyes met, "You're welcome. And I think we are doing this all the right way. You've been very protective of me and supportive. I just want you to let me be there for you."

Maggie smirked at her, but lowered her head. If Alex only knew how in the past when people she dated started seeing her onion layers and true colors, they would only find another color and another layer to peel. It might be easier if her walls were concrete and Alex got a wrecking ball to get through to Maggie's heart.

"Hey, where did you go just now?" Alex grabbed Maggie's chin to turn her eyes to meet her.

"I just don't want to screw this up with you. You make me want to do better, be better and I don't want to lose you."

"Hey, don't even think that," Alex sat up moving her legs out from underneath Maggie to sit legs crossed in front of Maggie. "I'm not going anywhere. You are a tough nut to crack, but I'm not a quitter.". She smiled softly at Maggie. "Come here," she motioned to come in for a hug.

Maggie moved in the weave her arms in under Alex's arms to embrace in the hug. Alex kissed Maggie on her left shoulder, then left side of her neck slow and softly. She leaned back to meet Maggie's eyes. She went in for a kiss. Maggie's mouth was slightly opened in anticipation. She began with full on mouth, open, feeling the heat from Maggie's mouth. She then deepens the kiss grabbing the back of Maggie's neck trying to consume all of her. Maggie slips her tongue in Alex's mouth trying desperately to meet her tongue. She found it. Then they back away and smiled at each other.

You Got Me by Tristan Prettyman   
*If you don't know this song, go look it up it fits perfect with their dialogue here.

They cuddled and listened to the song. Alex laying her head on Maggie's shoulder. Her arms wrapped over Maggie's stomach gripping tightly. Her right leg also intertwined over Maggie' right leg. Maggie draping her arm over Alex's back with her hand on her right shoulder. 

"This is a catchy little tune. I like it. Who is this?," Maggie asked.

"This is Tristan Prettyman. She's great. I saw her at the Houses of Blues a couple here's ago. I like her because she writes and plays guitar in all her songs. A true artist."

"I didn't know you liked music so much?"

"Oh, I love music. All types of music. I'm all over the board. I want to learn to play guitar someday."

"Oh, you should do that. That would totally be hot. I haven't heard you sing yet, but you'll be awesome!"

Alex excitedly sat up. "I think I will. Now, if we are going to be functional tomorrow at work we need to get to sleep."

She glanced at the digital clock on the armoire. It is 4am. "It's 4am, babe."

Love, Love, Love by Tristan Prettyman

The lyrics I'm the song say 'It's 4am.'

Maggie laughes and says, "Do you have Alexa or Siri or is there an echo in here? You tripping me out. This playlist is on point."

"I know, creepy, right?" Alex surprised herself. "It couldn't be more perfect."

"Alex," Maggie laying on her side facing Alex who was now on her side facing Maggie.

"Yeah," she looked at Maggie's eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she paused. "Although belated and you deserve so much more than that. But I didn't want this time to pass without saying it."

"I'm so happy you are here Maggie. That's all I wanted is to be with you. Happy Valentine's Day to you too. You are going to be so happy...there's tiramisu for breakfast."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," she smirked. "That's really the only reason I came back. It was calling me."

Alex pushed her back so she was now pinned underneath her. "You think you are soon clever, don't you?"

Maggie knodded out a yes. "Whatcha gonna do about it, Danvers?"

Maggie covered her nipples to protect herself she remembered what happened last time she left those babies exposed.

Alex tried to snap at her fingers trying to bite them so she would remove them from her targets. Alex was unsuccessful so she tickled a little with her left hand into Maggie's side.

"Oh, oh, oh Danvers, shit," Maggie wiggled to the right and the left trying to get Alex to stop tickling her.

"I'm not tired and I still want to have my way with you. Remember when you teased me one night and you said I woild never be a top?" Alex asked situating herself back on top of Maggie. Straddling each side of her legs, trying not to put all her weight on Maggie.

"Yes, you do realize that just straddling me doesn't classify you as a top, right?"

"Yes, duh I do know that." Maggie laughed at herself proudly at her pun.

"I want to make love to you. I want you to feel how I feel about you and how you make me feel. Will you let me?"

Maggie hesitated for a moment. She has never let anyone have that type of control. She knows why Alex wants it because how can an agent at the DEO not have a sense of command. Maggie would be fooling herself if this would never come, but she wasn't expecting it so soon. It is exciting and terrifying at the same time. She knows if she gives this part of her away, there is no going back behind the concrete wall of protection.

Maggie bits her lip before answering Alex. "Ok, I will let you. Be gentle with me."

Alex flopped down and hugged Maggie. She knew that took a lot and she knew why it took a lot for Maggie to say yes. They didn't need to talk about it. 

Alex pulled from the hug and kissed Maggie with falling for you passion that couldn't be denied. Alex placed her left hand on Maggie's cheek to help guide her into the kiss. She then placed small kisses down her neck with occasional licking. Maggie wiggled with each movement like small explosions were going off.

The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson came on.

Neither of them acknowledged, but this song fit the moment as well.

Alex began rubbing her hands all over Maggie's body, her arms, gently feathring barely touching but enough for Maggie to want to be touched anywhere and everywhere. Alex braved it more while going in for another kiss gently gliding across her breasts feeling her sharp nipples erected underneath her finger tips. She broke the kiss, smiled, beaming her happy eyes at Maggie as she went down to her breasts.

"Oh my god, Alex," she gasped. 

"Babe, you haven't seen nothing yet."

"How the hell did you make this long not knowing your gay?" Maggie questioned. "I'm just....Wow."

Alex just laughed. She was happy to know her lack of experience with women didn't mean she didn't know what to do in the moment. After all, women know how they want to be pleasured so who knows a woman best but a woman.

Alex continued to pay attention to both of Maggie's nipples equally and Alex loved the sounds that were coming from Maggie. They were beginning to cause some heat of arousal between her legs herself. What was I thinking that Maggie could not talk during sex let alone make a sound? Even she couldn't do that and she was the one working the magic.

Alex then made her way to her naval gripping each side of her hip and massaging her hips along with her upper buttocks while licking gently around her naval. She could feel heat and smell the arousal coming from between Maggie's legs. She slide her finger tips below her elastic waistband of her underwear and pulled them down slowly.

Maggie fidgeted a little in awkwardness as this is never the position she is in most so she clamps her two knees together to somewhat hide from Alex. Alex is kneeling behind her curled up legs and knees buckled together. She places both hands on each knee to pull her legs apart hoping she doesn't need a crow bar. Maggie complies with the movement.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Alex reassured Maggie.

Alex looked up watching Maggie as she closed in the area between her legs. Maggie is very aroused yet super nervous at the same time. Others have went down on her however not this intimately and carefully and not this sense of two people as crazy about one another. Most of the time it was tear off clothes, kiss a little, rubbing, grinding and directing the other woman to go down and explain how to do it. By time Maggie was done she was already putting her clothes back on and coming up with an excuse to leave.

Alex began rubbing up and down, then she started in a circular motion. Maggie was so aroused this might be awhile before there is actual frictions to make her orgasm. Maggie leaned up at the movement on her elbows gripping the sheets under her at the feeling.

Alex then began licking her clit first up and down and then in circles. Maggie couldn't stay still. This was first time Alex did this with her and the first time period. Alex felt her moving so she leaned on one of her legs to avoid having her clamping her legs shut again.

"Good freaking lord, Alex...That feels amazing!"

Alex looked up, "Good. I was starting to wonder if you were breathing." She winked.

"Ok now, don't be winking at me. That's totally hot!"

Alex continued to work on Maggie. She started to notice her panting getting faster, her noises getting louder, her movement getting less containable. Alex started sucking and that's when began to happen. Remember moving mountains, mind blowing sexual experience...It just happened for Maggie. For Maggie it hadn't felt like that in a long, very long time. It felt as though the Earth was shaking beneath her, she felt blood rush from her core all the way to her toes. She felt warm like a fever came over her body. She couldn't move. She felt so relaxed like every woe just flew out the window.

Alex climbed back up to kiss Maggie and Maggie could barely move her lips or her arms to embrace her. A set of pools gathered in her eyes, so she turned her head and covered her eyes with her left hand.

"Maggie, what's wrong?" Alex concerned if she did something to hurt her.

"Noth..., Nothing," Maggie wiped her eyes and tried to swallow she was really crying not just tears.

"Maggie, you are crying. Something's wrong," Alex didn't care if she was prying now she wanted to know how her girlfriend feels. "Look at me, please?" Alex tugged on Maggie's hip and they layed facing each other.

"I'm a mess, ugh," she shrugged continuing to wipe her eyes.

"But you are my mess, my very hot mess," she grinned trying to get at least a smirk from the detective. She got it. "Tell me what's going on. I'm here for you."

"I've never met anyone like you. You have turn my world..."

"Upside Down, I know."

"I'm trying to be serious here and pour my feelings out and you've got jokes."

"I'm, I'm sorry you are right. Continue."

"You have changed my life. You've made me like Valentine's Day of which no has ever even tried, but to be fair I didn't let them. I've let you take complete control of my life tonight, my heart and you handle me with care. You are amazing, Alex."

Alex thought she was done.

"No, I'm not done." She touched Alex's arm as she was about to speak. "Remember when you let me have it in the parking garage, about being at first terrified to admit your feelings for me and remember you saying all you felt was pain because you thought I didn't want you."

"Yes, I remember."

"It was never about me not wanting you. After you kissed me in the bar that night it was over for me. I wasn't looking for anyone else. I wanted you."

"Ahh, why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Remember layers, onion, wall...It is coming down around my heart and I can't stop it."

Alex kissed Maggie gently a few times then she turned with her back towards her to fall into the small spoon. Maggie grabbed the sheets and blankets to cover them up and she tucked them in together.

"Don't worry about your heart. It is mine. I will protect it like my own, I promise."

Maggie wasn't sure if Alex wrote that quote or just made it up but it was sweet. She hugged in close to Alex after she said it.

"Get some sleep. We are going to be useless tomorrow," Alex said.

"This is true, but so worth it."

"This is also true."

"Goodnight Alex," and she kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Maggie."

Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye came on.

They both started laughing at the same time.

Still giggling, "Let me get my phone and turn that off."

Alex ran back and jumped back into bed.

"Babe, I don't think that song belongs on our playlist."

"Yeah, I think you are right. K, good night."

"Babe, are you sure you aren't a double agent? Those moves...What you did to me? Phew."

"Sawyer, go to sleep." She said sternly.

Wasn't long and they were fast to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the morning after Valentine's Day and beginning planning of Maggie's date night/prom. I'm not sure if this would have played it but idea in my head was screaming to come out so here it is. 
> 
> Again, don't own Supergirl, characters or original plot. Just my interpretation. Although, Floriana Lima I wish she lived in my small world, but I will settle for same country and same planet.
> 
> Please give me sparks of ideas. This is just build up so no steamy, just fluffy and domestic-y.

They were awoken by the sun beaming in through Alex's bedroom window. Alex woke quick and popped up to sitting position looking to see what time it is. Damn, she thought 10am.

She turned to tap Maggie. "Babe, wake up. We are totally late for work. It's 10am." She said with slight panic in her voice.

"Ten.more.minutes," Maggie grumbled into Alex's pillow and grabbed at Alex trying to bring her down to lay with her.

Alex fought off her grip fairly easy. "No, Maggie. I need to report I will be late and get ready before someone at DEO sends a calvary looking for me or Kara."

Maggie just groans and rolls over.

\-----

Maggie hears the shower going. She doesn't remember what happened 20 mins ago so she wakes quickly and looks at the clock. Shit. I'm totally late for work.

Maggie gets up and puts on a T-shirt of Alex's and some shorts too. Holding her head that is pounding and it wasn't from drinking, she makes her way find two things - Medicine and the strongest coffee she can get.

She makes some coffee and pops a couple of pills and peeps in the fridge for something that resembles food as her stomach is grumbling from not get anything to eat. As she opens the fridge to her wondrous surprise there sits the whole tiramisu that she ran out on the night before. She had forgot about it because the girl she ran out on what more important.

She grabbed it and in a matter of seconds was sitting at the bar eating her tiramisu paired with her black coffee double strong this morning.

Alex came out of the showers almost fully dressed with her DEO pants on and her black tank top. Towel still wrapped around her head. "Looks like you and the tiramisu made up quickly? I knew you would be doing this very thing in the morning."

Maggie mumbled as the cake like substance had taken over. "Oh maaa god,". she swallowed. "It's amazing! Thank you so much, Danvers. You know me well."

"You're welcome. I'm going to finish getting ready. Are you going to work today, slacker?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to work. I shot a message to Henderson and told him to cover for me. Told him I had a hot date. He doesn't ever want to hear about it so he said say no more, so I'm good for an hour. He's such a homophobe."

Alex grabbed her coffee to go mug and kissed Maggie as she left the apartment.

\-----

Maggie took her sweet time getting ready to go into work after Alex left. She showered letting all the hot water possible run out hoping it would wake her a little more as the coffee was wearing off. She felt so relaxed after what happened with Alex she feels as though Alex had removed all of her muscles to keep things afloat. No one has ever made Maggie feel this way.

She got ready and headed into work. She rode her bike into the station. She walked into the station and the jokes flood around her from her co-workers. 

Velázquez looks at Maggie squinting, "Hey Sawyer. You finally decided to come into work. You missed all the fun this morning."

"Velázquez, what did I miss? A domestic dispute with you and your wife because you didn't take her out last night?"

Everyone within an hear shot laughed in the station. He just grunted and walked off as she set her coffee to go cup down on the desk and took her leather jacket off and put it on the back of her chair.

She began reading her emails and checking for things that needed follow up on. She noticed she has a case she closed on and she has to make a court appearance Friday afternoon. She hates when she has to be late on Fridays because that's game night and she hates missing game night now. She loves outwitting Kara and Mon el which is so easy by the way. Like a walk in the park or taking candy from a baby.

"Ugh," she says to herself.

"What's wrong, Maggie?" Henderson comes up behind her and he sits church yard.

"Oh, nothing. Just the case I have to testify for in court on Friday afternoon," she replied. "Hey, listen thanks for covering for me this morning. Other than these idiots, did Captain notice I wasn't here this morning for the daily briefing?"

"Yeah, she noticed," he paused. "And don't turn around because she is coming right this way."

"Sawyer!" She yelled out about 10ft away, but sharply so all in the room could hear it. "Can I see you in my office please?"

Maggie looked up at Henderson who was sitting on the end of her desk. "Damn it! This should be fun." She stood up gingerly and began walking the shame walk across the whole precinct to the Captain's office.

She reached the door way and the Captian jestured her in. "Shut the door. Have a seat."

"Now where were you this morning for briefing?" Her boss asked with a stern look.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you. I asked Henderson to cover for me because yesterday was Valentine's Day and I was up really late, so...Well, I just over slept to be honest. I won't let it happen again." She just got the words out when Henderson popped in the say there was a robbery in progress and he knows that might free Maggie up a bit. She was NCPD's best at cracking negotiations.

"Ok, go, but Sawyer I'm not done talking about this." Maggie got up and headed to the squad car to get suited up and briefed on the details at the bank.

\-----

Maggie yet again got the bank robbers to free the hostages and the swat team got in to get the 3 bank robbers. One was shot dead, not something Maggie wished on anyone, but it's the price they pay shooting and not thinking they will shoot back. After 8 hours of going back and forth on the phone, she was pretty exhausted.

She didn't have time to check her phone in between negotiating so while they were wrapping at the scene she checked her phone.

Alex:  
I heard about the robbery in progress. You okay?

Alex:  
Hey, text me back please.

Alex:   
Maggie?

Those continued along with 3 missed calls that she knows she saw as they were beeping when she was on the phone with the bank robbers.

Maggie decided it would be best if she called Alex because she was pretty worried. One ring, "Maggie?," Alex said on the other line.

"Yeah babe, I'm ok."

"Thank God, I had all I could do to keep Kara busy so she wouldn't run and try to interfere. I just saw you on the news. You got them! Great job, babe."

"Thanks," she grinned and shrugged down as if to be proud of herself, but also proud her girlfriend is proud of her as well.

"So it's pretty late, I was going to surprise you with something, but I'm going to make arrangements for tomorrow night, ok? Are you available tomorrow night? Not fighting any aliens are you?" Maggie asked.

"No, I can make myself available. What did you have in mind?"

"Well if I tell you, then it's not a surprise Danvers. You will have to wait and see I would plan for around 8pm I will meet you at your apartment. I'm going to crash at my place tonight because I've got paperwork now and probably will be lucky to get home by midnight."

"Okay, I understand. Still text me when your home so I know you are safe."

"I will. See you tomorrow," Maggie said.

"Yes, goodnight babe." Alex blurted out before Maggie could say it.

She smiled at how Alex hung on to the word 'babe' and replied, "Ok, Alex stealing my lines Danvers, bbaaabbeee." Alex laughed. Maggie continued.

"I'm going to miss being with you tonight. Sleep well. Goodnight."

"I'll miss you too, goodnight."

Maggie waited and watched her phone. She never liked being the one to hang up first. Alex's name disappeared on her phone. She smiled.

Maggie completed her paperwork, filed it, got talked to by the Captian again, but with more understanding this time after explaining more about her girlfriend and minor details to take some heat off. Who knew the Captian was a feminist? So she was all for woman rights and gay rights. She then sat at her desk and realized she needed to call the venue space she booked for her surprise for Alex. She was sure that they wouldn't answer the phone and she might be too late but heck she was busy all day. She picked up her phone to call anyway.

After 3 rings someone answered.

"Yes," she paused. "Sorry, I didn't expect anyone to answer this late. I'm Detective Maggie Sawyer and I had a venue book for Valentine's Day at your location and I couldn't make it tonight. I don't want to cancel just move it to tomorrow night if possible. Same decorations and all that, but tomorrow."

The other lady spoke on the line. Maggie continued, "Yes? Oh, perfect thank you. Yes, another daily fee is fine."

Maggie hung up. She grabbed her jack, helmet and headed home for some much needed sleep.

She texted Alex when she got home that she was safe and sleep it was for her.

\-----

Maggie woke up sore from having her phone to her ear all day or most of it anyway and sore from sitting awkwardly at her desk doing paperwork.

She did a little yoga for 20 minutes to stretch some kinks out and showered. On her way to the station she stopped by the bakery to get coffee and a bear claw. She also wanted to order their famous chocolate covered strawberries and see if they deliver. She was successful and they do deliver. Perfect.

She got to briefing on time. There was really nothing going on that was pressing so she prepared herself a little for her case on tomorrow in the afternoon. She knew she didn't have to be in early the following day because on case days she only to report to the hearings and keep the Captain updated.

She texted Alex.

Maggie:  
Do you have time for lunch?

Alex:  
Nooooo, ah I'm sorry. We have a bit of an issue at the DEO. All the servers went down and Winn thinks we might have been hacked. I can't really step away. 

Alex:  
We are still on for tonight though.

Maggie shrugged in disappointment. She now hated to do anything alone and Alex's friends have became her friends or acquaintances so far but they are all at the DEO. Well maybe James would, but no she decided she didn't have time for that. She went to the deli got a sandwich and walked to the park to sit and eat.

As she was walking she saw this amazing red dress in the window of a store. She immediately thought this would be awesome to get for Alex for tonight. To really finish it off as fluff and pump for the Valentine's Day she messed up for them. Nothing is too much for her girl. She walked in and she saw a nice simple black suit with shirts of any color next to them. She tried on a suit with a white shirt and said yes this is perfect. The dress she was a little concerned about Alex's dress size but the sales lady as what size her pants and they made an estimate. Maggie explained it was a surprise and it needed to be package so the lady had it put in a box with a bow.

Maggie was proud of herself for getting into this more than she has with anyone. She left the shop with her sandwich and her purchases and headed to the park to finish her lunch break. Before heading back, she swung by Alex's apartment and left the dress in the box on the counter. She wrote on the card she asked the lady to leave blank.

Put this on. Along with the address for tonight. Alex is going to be surprised when I'm not here to meet her.

Maggie then headed back into work. Studied more of the case findings and started to pack any or all the files she would need to reference if needed.

During a break, she called to make sure the florist was delivering the flowers at around 6pm to the venue and also called to make sure the audio was all set for music.

She left work a little early to go home and packed a bag, take a shower and get ready herself to meet Alex. She stood in the long, tall mirror nervously looking at herself. She was only nervous because this is Alex. Alex is special to her and she wants this evening to be wonderful for her. She wants her to feel like this is supposed to feel. She deserves it all...The pump, the fuss, the silly notion she mentioned at breakfast suddenly is out the window. Kara made her realize with their conversation that she really should start making some changes for Alex. 

\------

Maggie was just about to leave her apartment to head to the venue but she need to check in with Alex.

She called her on the phone. Alex answered within two rings.

"Hey you," Alex said. It always made Maggie's heart melt when Alex answered her on the phone. She's got it bad for this woman when a simple hello or hey you cab weaken her and make her soft.

"Hey, babe. Just checking if you are ready for tonight?"

"I am," she just paused a little and let out a little laugh. "So Miss Sawyer, why are you so mysterious about this date?"

"You'll see soon enough, Danvers. We are going to have a wonderful time."

"Ok, I'm on way home. Aren't you meeting me there?"

"Actually, change of plans. There is a surprise at home for you and there will be a car waiting for you at 8pm downstairs. I have some last minute things to do for tonight and I will be there waiting for you."

"Ok, this is all very weird, but I trust you."

"Aww, you trust me. That's good, very good." Almost sounding evil like but she didn't mean it that way. "Ok, I will see you soon."

"Yes, soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is using some stuff we already know from 2x19 and Maggie taking her to the Belated prom. The ideas of what transpired after the prom are mine and dinner. There will be another chapter and most likely a chapter 6 I think. I never expected this to.continue but I'm glad it did.
> 
> I don't on Supergirl or the characters. The stories are mine for the most part.
> 
> Alex and Maggie are end game!

Alex got to her apartment. Entered and called out for Maggie, as it looked like someone had been there. Maggie wasn't there though because she just got off the phone with her.

She walked to the bar and noticed a white box with red ribbon on the counter. There was a red envelope with a card inside. It read:

Put this on. With an address just below to the location. She held onto to that to ensure the driver would know where to take her however I'm sure Maggie had that covered as well.

She opened the box. She ruffled open the tissue paper and there laid a beautiful red dress. She pulled it out and held it up to herself - a little smiled beamed from her face. Maggie had planned a Valentine's Day date for her. All sort of giddy inside she ran to get changed so she could meet the driver at 8pm.

\-----

Alex made her way downstairs. A black 4 door car was waiting right outside. She made sure she had the address but when the driver opened the door for her he mentioned he knew where he was taking her.

They reached the location which seemed to be very quiet. It was a part of a hotel, but just a convention style place. There was no one in the lobby area as she walked in. There was very high ceilings with glass all the way up to the ceiling. 

She heard some music coming from a room with multiple doors. She opened the door and there was Maggie standing there. Maggie looked beautiful in a nicely fitted black suit. Alex looked around the room in shock. She thought Maggie planned something special for Valentine's Day. This was my surprise. Her heart filled with warmth and her face formed a smile among the confusion. I thought Maggie hated Valentine's Day with all the fuss.

"Wow, you're breathtaking."

"Maggie, what is all this?"

"It's your Belated Valentine's Day prom.". Maggie smiled and came closer with a corsage for her wrist. "May I?"

"Yeah," in a breathy response. Still in shock. Alex walked past her to take in the room of dexorations. Maggie totally checked her out in the dress. I mean, checked her out like cha-ching.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," Maggie paused and Alex turned back towards her. "I was too busy nursing my old wounds and I forgot to look at the gorgeous woman standing in front of me and consider her feelings. You deserve all this as a girl, the pump, the fuss and you deserve an amazing romance with a woman who absolutely crazy about you."

Alex shrugged her shoulders while still holding hands with Maggie. Maggie had grabbed them before saying she deserves all this. "Don't you hate all this?"

"Alex, your the one woman that can make me like Valentine's Day."

Maggie goes in to kiss Alex. They part briefly. "May I have this dance?"

"Ah....yes," Alex said while taking Maggie's hand.

They danced, closely and laughed.

"Hey, do you want to sit down and have some champagne for a little bit?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," Alex smiled. Completely giddy and so damn well falling for this woman. This amazing woman her quote. Ok, maybe she isn't perfect, but she's perfect for her.

Maggie motioned to the sofa on the other side of the room. She grabbed the champagne and Alex started to grabbed the chocolate covered strawberries, but Maggie wasn't having that. "Ah, no," she placed an hand on the small of her back and then placed a hand on her arm. "I will get it." She grabbed her arm and placed it under her arm and grabbed the champagne and glasses in the other arm. She escorted Alex over to the other side of the room and Alex sat on the couch. Alex was just in awe of how Maggie was treating her, like a real date. She's been on dates before, men have held out doors for her, poured glasses of champagne, put on music, tried to impress, but never has she been treated like this. She feels as though she royalty.

Maggie goes back for the strawberries and comes back quickly. She notices that Alex is in her head thinking. She always notices that look on her face. It is the same look she has when they work on a case together and run theories back and forth. It is the same look that she had when thinking what to say or how to form telling Maggie she was gay.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts?" Maggie came around the coffee table to sit next to her.

"Oh, I was just trying to think when someone has treated me like this before. I don't any time it has been on this level."

"Oh, just wait. I'm not done yet. And you deserve the best. Remember you have turned my world upside down so I'm trying to return the favor."

Alex smiled. "You definitely on far on your way, Sawyer. This is all really beautiful. Thank you for this."

"You're welcome, babe. It's the least I can do because I really messed up the other night. I just hope that you know I didn't tell you about my coming out because I truly wanted your experience to be better. I wanted it all to be better for you."

"Oh, I know that now. Just promise that you know you can trust me with these things and if we hit a bump, which we will, you trust me with these things. We can work through them together."

Maggie caulked her head and grinned with pleasure on her face. How did she find this amazingly beautiful human both inside and outside and she is so understanding, so considerate, so strong through it all. Possibly stronger than Maggie because Maggie knows she still has walls up. They might be particions or possibly light like paper mache, but it is something for Maggie to still hide behind. She is so amazed at how strong Alex is and it is one of the things that attracted her the most about Alex. It was the one thing that constantly ran in her mind when Alex kissed her in the bar that night. She didn't let anything stop her from kissing me. No fear, didn't care what anyone thought and most all she didn't care at the time if I didn't feel the same. I'm an idiot though. I didn't feel the same until my damn head cleared and my heart and head met in the same place.

Alex grabbed a strawberry. Maggie followed and also tried one. They laughed and joked about a Valentine's day past when she went out with her boyfriend in college, laughed about Kara and her celebrating one year, but Maggie never had any stories to tell about hers in the past. She didn't have any since being kicked out of her house at 14. Alex noticed an awkward silence as Maggie was feeling this pain all over again.

"So you mentioned that this wasn't all tonight? So what do you have up your sleeve?" She touched Maggie's hand to break her from thinking of the past. She's with her now and the future is ahead of them.

"Well that part doesn't have to be a surprise and I'm sorry I didn't really ask you, but I planned a staycation here in the city. I booked a room and we have a special dinner set up so don't have too many strawberries."

"Wow, you are really going to the next level with all this mushy stuff. But you did say you were crazy about me." She glanced over coyly teasing at Maggie.

"Yeah, I did say that. So you can't use it against me. It is true. Come here." Maggie pulled Alex in for an intimate hug nudging her chin in the perfect little spot on her neck. She looked up and kissed Alex just under her ear. Alex enjoyed the warmth that Maggie left there after coming out of the embrace. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes, let's go. I'm starving. I was wondering if you were going to feed me or if we we're going to have to fight over the last strawberries?"

"Oh, I'll spare you the fight. I might be little, but that last strawberry would be mine even if you won. I'm quick."

"Ha!," Alex busted out laughing. "I'd like to see this. We should get in the ring some time at the DEO. Winner buys more than strawberries. Full date like this one."

"You've got yourself a deal." Maggie answered with confidence. "When? Next week?" As if to say, bring it.

"Oh yeah," smiling. "Better keep your contacts for this date so they can help you with the planning."

"Whatever, Danvers. Let's go before you can walk out of the room and I have to call jaws of life to pry the door wide enough to fit your head through."

Alex complied and laughed at their banter. It really was perfect and remarkably healthy for them.

\-----

The car was waiting for them outside. Maggie excused herself and ran back inside. She almost forgot the bag she packed for them with their toiletries and clothes for the following day.

"You packed a bag too."

"Yeah, I grabbed some stuff at your place when I dropped off the dress."

"You really are amazing, you know that, right?"

"I appreciate you, so I'm going to show it. Now let's go show you off at dinner in that dress." Maggie raised her eyebrows and looked Alex up and down. "You really are beautiful, babe."

"Thank you. You aren't so bad yourself. I love that suit on you. And your hair, babe?" She wiped a strand out of the way so she could place a peck on her cheek. Alex couldn't resist ever not touching Maggie's hair. She relaxed back to the seat and laid her head on Maggie's shoulder.

The driver drove them off to dinner.

\-----

They arrived at Antonio's, one of the finest Italian restaurants in National City.

Maggie grabbed Alex's hand helping her out of the car and they interlaced their hands as they walked up to tell them they arrived for their dinner. The hostess led them to their table. The restaurant was decorated in off white and a maroon colors and very elegant. Alex could feel several eyes on her as she walked in with Maggie guiding her holding her hand. It was toss up of whether it was because they were holding hands or Alex's dress.

She tugged at Maggie' hand. "Maggie, everyone is staring. Do you think it's the dress?"

"No, babe. It's you." She kissed her on the left cheek as she pulled out the chair for her at the table.

Of course there could have been people I'm the restaurant that were surprised to see two women together holding hands. As Maggie her in her seat and giving her a kiss, it actually makes sense because they can now know and stop staring. Maggie sure knew how to navigate through this stuff and just continue to live her life. Alex is strong too, but she is taking Maggie's lead.

"Thank you," Alex said as she sat in her seat. 

"You're welcome."

"I mean, thank for that, but thank you for complimenting me and thank you for always making me feel comfortable."

"Are you kidding me? I will never stop complimenting you. This might sound heavy, but in case you didn't noticed or not like I said it before kind of. You are making me be a better person. So I will compliment as I see fit and that won't stop, Danvers."

"Oh, trust me. I don't want it to stop. Just wanted you to know I appreciate it."

"Got it," she winked at Alex and smiled those damn dimples again.

"So what are you having?" Maggie asked. Looking at the menu. "Do you want white or red?"

"Red," she paused. "And it all sounds amazing and I'm starving, so one of everything." She laughed as she was totally kidding.

"Ok, might be doing the dishes after, but we will get what the lady wants." She knew she was kidding but she played along.

Maggie order a red wine and the server placed some salad and warm breadsticks on the table. Alex jumped on that quickly. Maggie grinned with pleasure that she was spending this quality time with Alex. She wanted to learn more about her, her dreams, things she wanted to do, the things she didn't get to do because she knows now that most of her life was on hold for Kara. She wanted to get her to be herself.

They decided on food. Maggie loves spaghetti and with pestonsauce. It is unlike any other at this restaurant although might sound simple, but she is vegan after all. Alex went for lasagna and nope she is definitely not vegan.

"So I've know we've dated for awhile and talked about stuff, but we've worked a lot on cases and you kick my ass every time at pool. What else is there behind this cover of Alex Danvers?"

"What do you mean?

"Well, example do you get vacations at the DEO? Do you ever get time to yourself?"

"Actually," she paused and thought. "No, I really don't, but that's probably my fault."

"How so?" Maggie took a bite of her spaghetti.

"Well, I haven't up until now made time for myself. Like I consider time with you, time for myself because even though we partner together at times, you are my escape right now. J'onn knows that when I'm not there I'm either with you or either with Kara. He knows this because I put everyone before myself."

"Yes, this is something I love about you. You are selfless. But you really should do things for you."

"Do you have any hobbies or things you say, 'Oh, I would love do that' you did mention you wanted to learn guitar. Why don't you do it?"

"To be honest, I'm so busy and again that is mostly my fault. I really should make time. Is there a reason you mentioned this Doctor Phil?"

"Just talking and I wanted to learn more about you."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I love to travel. I, once drove my bike all alone from here all through the northest for a month a couple summers ago. I met interesting people, amazing experiences, tried food I thought I would never have and camped outside. It was so liberating."

"Oh, I would love that. It is pretty silly but I once asked Kara to bring me to Paris because I wanted to see the Eiffel Tower when I was 17. She wouldn't take me because she said it would ruin my experience. She's probably right."

Maggie laughed. "I never thought about that. You've probably been all over the world because of her."

"Actually no," she said. "There are a lot of places I still want to go and do. I would love to do some of them with you." She reached to tough her hand.

"I would love that too. We should think about it figure out some time off together."

They finished their dinner and Maggie had one more surprise before they headed to their room for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has some smut, steamy and lots of fluff. How can it not?
> 
> She was just a girl standing in her apartment, asking me to love her...

They finished their dinner and instead of taking the car they decided to walk around the city for a bit and then head to their hotel room that Maggie had another surprise waiting for Alex there.

Maggie collected their coats from the hostess and paid the driver that was waiting for them to drop off their bags at the hotel. She also took a moment to make a phone call. Alex wasn't sure what that was all about but Maggie is full of surprises tonight. This may not be Valentine's Day, but it is the best date Alex has been on with anyone she has ever dated.

Maggie walked back to her still holding her coat. She opened it up so Alex could slip her arms inside and Maggie pulled it up to place on her shoulders. "You ready to go. We have a small walk, little adventure and then we can call it a night in our suite."

"Yes, oh I could use a walk totally after all that food. I was so hungry."

Maggie holds out her left arm after putting on her parka coat for Alex to loop her arm through. "It's a bit chilly tonight, but we are just walking a few blocks to the park. Stay close to me and you'll be alright."

Alex looped her arm through gripping tight and leaning into her. "I'm fine. This will be nice." Alex was thinking big picture, about how nice it would be to walk hand and hand, arm and arm with her girlfriend, her amazing, thoughtful girlfriend. Still nothing compares to this night and it isn't over yet.

Alex says almost what she is thinking. "Just in case I forget to tell you, I had an amazing time tonight and this is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had. I'm just so....," She paused. There was a big smile on her face as she shyly looked down to the ground.

"You're so...What?" Maggie asked.

"Happy, I'm so happy. Like crazy, stupid happy." She finally looked at Maggie in the eyes. "Sorry, that didn't spook you, did it? I promise I'm not going psycho on you."

Maggie laughed really hard. Her expression must have been serious because Alex was jumping to conclusions. "No, no, no, I'm sorry. I was just..," she grabbed Alex's right and laced her fingers through while holding her arm. "Babe, it was just a delayed reaction because I feel so many things."

"Oh, this is good. Maggie Sawyer is going to share her feelings. Remember, you promised no more pressing feelings down." Alex waved her finger at Maggie as if to say the same with her finger.

"I know, make fun of me all you want as you begin taking down my walls brick by brick."

She paused and tilted her head, Maggie's signature move. If she were a puppy in the window I'd take her home.

"I feel happy also trust me. I can honestly say I've never felt this happy. A part of me though does and probably always will feel a few things. I don't deserve someone like you and I'm always waiting to screw things up with you and making up for it. Please don't think I just planned this because I screwed up."

"Maggie, seriously," Alex grabbed both sides of her pretty little face. Maggie's hair laying gently on Alex's hands. "Look at me..." Maggie looked up briefly only to look down again. "Please look at me." Alex gently guided her chin up and their eyes met. Small pools of water gathering in the corners of Maggie's eyes.

"I know you've been hurt. The scars are real and they are visible. I have some too. We perfectly imperfect. We will walk through all this together. But as far as deserving to be with me...You've got to stop thinking like that. I deserve you and you deserve me and we deserve to be happy together."

Alex grabbed Maggie in for a tight, long hug that seemed like 5 minutes or more but she knows it wasn't. They pulled apart slowly gazing at each other for a moment.

"Perfectly imperfect, huh? That's what we are?" Maggie to make the moment a little lighter.

"You like that, do ya?" 

"I do. I like it very much. Let's go. It's getting colder out here."

\------

They make it to the park and Alex notices the carriage sitting at the entrance of the park.

Alex with a wow'd face points at the carriage without words yet and then points back at herself to show more shock.

"Yes, Alex that's for us. You're chariot awaits my dear."

There is an older gentleman waiting at the side of the carriage for them. He looks a little like Albert Einstein. He smiles as they approach and assists Alex up into the carriage first. Maggie slips some money in his pocket. "Thank you, sir." He nods and winks. He assists her into the carriage.

"Omg Maggie, this is amazing! I always wanted to do this. I used to think about having a normal life rather than being locked up at the DEO."

"Here," as Maggie sat down in the carriage next to her she invited her to get under the blanket. "And we are going to talk about that later. You need a vacation and time to live your life too. But for now enjoy the ride."

The carriage took off through the park. There wasn't many people out and about but it was really pretty. You hear the clicking of the horses hooves as the slowlyade their way through the park and side street of National City. There was snow in the forecast, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. 

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Maggie asked Alex. There was a small thermos in a basket that more than likely Maggie had called and planned ahead for. Alex was almost sure it was from their coffee shop they always frequented for coffee and their homemade hot chocolate.

"Oh my god, yes! You definitely pulled out all the stops."

"You only get the best when you are with me."

"Thanks, babe." Alex leaned closer waiting for Maggie to turn her head and feel her close so that she may kiss her of course. Maggie felt her there and turned. Alex came in quickly planting a well deserved kiss to Maggie's lips. Alex looked down at Maggie in her cute little parka and dark red scarf. "You are so beautiful. I'm so lucky."

A snowflake fell and melter quickly right on Maggie's nose. Alex looked up. "It's snowing!"

The carriage driver turned and chuckled. "Don't worry misses you destination is just around the corner?"

\-----

They rode up to the hotel and the doormen help them down from the carriage and Maggie and Alex walked in the lobby. Maggie had already checked in at the desk earlier to get keys to the room. Maggie stopped by the Bell stand to make sure they got her bags and told them they could bring the items up. 

She met Alex back at the chair she left her in while in the lobby. She offered her hand. "You ready?"

Alex grabbed her hand. She never wanted to let go of her hand, ever. There was something else in the air, a different feeling coming over both of them. Nothing exactly to place into words yet, but there relationship could take the next level and no one that is close to them would be surprised. Although, knowing Maggie there will be a reserved feeling there, but maybe no. Maybe she found the one person she was meant to be with.

They reached the door and Maggie debated on the way up if she was going to have her close her eyes or if she was just going to let her walk in first. She decided on the latter.

Alex walked in and there was flowers all of the main room. It is a suite with the bedroom as a room, bathroom the size of her apartment and then the main living room area. There were reds, whites and pinks and it reminded her of Kara's apartment when she went to talk to her about Maggie hating Valentine's Day.

"Wow, I thought you hated all this cheesy stuff? And this is kind of silly. Not to mention must cost a small fortune."

"Nah, it's no big deal. I actually do like the color red. I hate pink, but red...Phew did you see yourself in this dress?" Maggie stood behind Alex as she watched in the mirror. Maggie took off her jacket.

Alex turned to face Maggie. "Not to mention you also bought this dress. Did you rob a bank? Did someone else rob the bank and you didn't turn in the evidence?"

"Will you stop, seriously. It doesn't matter how much I spent. I'm happy to do it. It's our first Valentine's Day together."

"Aww, it's growing on you, isn't it?

"It is. All because of you." Maggie offered her hand to her and invited her into the living room to sit at the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, gosh I'm still full from dinner. Well, I'll take a water."

Maggie grabbed two waters from the fridge. There was a knocked on the door. "Oh those are the bags."

Bellman came in and placed the bags down. Maggie asked about how to start the fireplace and he went over and turned the switch on the side. "Why didn't I just look there?" She laughed looking at Alex sitting on the sofa. She was smiling with her eyes and a hand over her mouth trying to avoid a chuckle. "Thank you." Maggie said to the bellman. He left.

"So I had a couple of ideas what we could do with the rest of our date? Maggie said.

"Oh, what are the options?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Well, we could change into pj's and cuddle. I brought my iPad so we could watch some Netflix. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Hmm, sounds nice. What else you got?"

"That option sounded like it has been discarded. We have the fireplace we could cuddle, watch Netflix by the fireplace."

"Oh it does sound better. Perhaps you should have sold it that way. Next option."

Alex clearly just wanted to rip the damn suit off her girlfriend and have her way with her again like Valentine's day or belated morning whichever. It will be forever planted in her head the scenes of what happened that night. Probably for both of them. Maybe that is why Maggie is hesitating because she's scared.

"Ok, so come look at this bathroom. We could take a bath together. Then Netflix and chill."

"It was a good start, Maggie then crash and burn." Alex made a crash explosion sound while grinning at Maggie. She is going to get Maggie to allude to them having sex and taking about it if it kills her because remember, no more pushing feeling down.

"What's so bad about that? Bath? Naked? You and me?"

"You had me at those..."

"Oh, so no Netflix and chill. Got it." Maggie isn't stupid. She detects this secret agents mission. The first mission by the way she is eyeballing her is that there is currently too much clothing on and that needs to change.

"Finally! Ok, what is the 3rd option? You said few meaning 3 or maybe more so what is it?" Alex moved closer. Maggie had already taken off her suit jacket so Alex tugged at the bottom hem of her white shirt. She was going to rip it off, but she was waiting for an answer. Maggie looked up locked on her lips as they were moving at small speed toward her. But Maggie wasn't getting a kiss until she answered.

Maggie didn't answer. She grabbed Alex right there in the bathroom and spun her around. She walked her slowly back against the door. She kissed hard and fast while leaning her body against hers. She placed some kisses all along her neck avoiding making any marks. They continued to kiss for quite awhile entering their tongues into one another's mouths. Alex would play with Maggie's hair and Maggie would direct Alex's head where she want to kiss her next. It would go from subtle to intense and back again.

"Danvers," Maggie said while still trying to kiss her so it sounded all muffled. 

"Yeah?"

"I need you, ah," Alex pulled Maggie's hair back lightly but enough. She knee now all buttons to push with Maggie to make her like pliable playdough in her hands.

"Damn, Danvers, I need you out of this dress and there is no Netflix and no bath. Come!" She grabbed her hand and pulled open the bathroom door and stormed to the bedroom on a mission hanking Alex along.

Alex laughed and said," Now we're talking."

Alex began trying to take off Maggie's shirt and Maggie lightly slapped her hands away. "No, I couldn't function after you did want you did to me last time. Besides, this is your night."

Alex laughed at her. She knew she turned her world upside down, but to hear her say it just made it all the better. "So that's why you passed out so quickly?"

"If I remember correctly I was still awake and talking to you and you said go to sleep Sawyer. However, I was so relaxed my arms and legs were like jello. There is no way I could function."

"Noted. Saving that information for when I need that again I know EXACTLY what to do."

"Eeerrrr," she went in to nudge Alex for teasing her but she couldn't do it. "So about this dress? May I help you out of it?"

"Yes," she spun around so Maggie could unbutton the collar and Maggie pulled down on the zipper. "Sawyer, did you buy this dress knowing you would be getting me out of it?"

"Uhh, not necessarily, but now...Maybe." Alex turned towards her. The glow from the lights though dim now showed Alex's collar bone exposed because the dress started to droup in front from being loose in the back. "However, I loved seeing you walk in wearing this dress. You really took my breath away."

Maggie took her dress off her and she bent down to get her shoes off for her one by one. She began to continue and Alex asked. "Hey, what about you? I'm half naked and you have your clothes on."

"Shhh," Maggie pressed two fingers to Alex's lips. "How many times do I have to say - you, not me. This is about you." She took her right hand with one finger pressing to her chest to jester her statement.

Maggie walked around her so she was behind her. She unclasped her bra and it fell gently and Maggie caught it just above her naval. Maggie turned slowly behind her and placed it near the dress she removed. She pulled Alex against her and let her go quickly because she wanted to feel Alex's skin against her own. Maggie ripped off her shirt. She decided to have Alex lay down on the bed.

"Will you lay down for me?" She guided her to the bed with her hand on the small of her back. Maggie loved how the warm glow of the light made Alex's skin look golden.

"Oh, am I gonna get a little show?"

"Well, there will be no music or dancing and you can save your money. You can watch me take off the rest of my clothes."

"Oh, yes. Can you go really slow and can you do that just above me standing on the bed."

"Danvers, is this a fantasy you are sharing?"

"I'm not admitting to that, but please."

Maggie began to unbuckle her belt from her pants and she decided to give the full affect of pulling the belt out and waving it around. Alex just laughed.

She then turned back to Alex and pulled down her pants. Her black underwear matched her bra as both had lace on the top that you could see through to the skin. Damn, she's so sexy Alex thought. Her skin is begging to be touched.

"You like what you see, babe?"

"I sure do." Maggie took off her bra and stared right at Alex to watch her facial expression as her breasts were right in her face. Alex spoke,"Even more now."

Maggie landed to her knees and crawled up to meet Alex's lips again. She pulled away. "Hey you."

"Hey back."

"Happy Belated Valentine's Day"

"Thank you. I had a really nice time tonight." Alex giggled.

Maggie pressed into Alex's lips as she giggled and her face got very serious. She kissed her passionately while using her hands to rub and squeeze her breasts. As she grazed over her nipples she could feel them tighten under each move across. Alex groaned and wiggled underneath Maggie. Alex tried to grab at Maggie but she just grabbed her arms and pulled them above her head and she held them there with her left hand. Maggie continued by licking from Alex's collar bone up to her ear on her left side. That ignited strength in Alex.

"Holy hell, when you do that it is just crazy. It's crazy, the feeling."

"Noted." She grinned as she went down to take her left nipple in her mouth.

"Aaahhhhhh, yes," Alex screamed slapping down on the mattress with her right hand.

Maggie let out a laugh. She loves when she makes Alex have that "look" on her face. The one where she is like holding her breath and then releases. "I love how smooth your skin is." Maggie says as she runs her hand across her stomach. "I want to try something different that we haven't don't yet."

"Ok," says still with concern.

"Don't worry. You trust me, right?" She reassured her.

"Yes, I do trust you. Go ahead."

Maggie took off Alex's underwear and the her own. She laid down directly on top of Alex with most of the pressure on Alex's core. Alex gripped ahold of Maggie's biceps. Her ridiculously tight biceps that were bulging because she was trying to hold her upper body off of Alex. She began grinding her core on Alex's core and what she had of nails was cutting into Maggie's bicep.

"Holy shit, holy....Shit, shit, sssshhhhiiittt," Alex yelled.

"Did you just?"

"Yep, yes, YES!"

Damn, apparently this move had a serious effect on her libido. Alex grabbed Maggie's hips trying to pull her down even closer but she couldn't be any closer than she is already.

Maggie stopped moving. "No, no, don't stop doing that."

Maggie continued and Alex came again. This time Maggie was getting more aroused with each movement. She was so close and Alex picked up on it and helped out. Maggie fell with exhaustion on top of Alex. Her hair sticking to her face and her breasts sticking to Alex's.

"Holy crap," Maggie said. She down to meet Alex's eyes.

"Holy crap is right." Alex looked up smiling at Maggie.

"You doing okay. You are looking a little rosy in the cheeks." Maggie joked.

"Oh yeah, and hot and body is still tingling. That was incredible. Clearly I still have so many things to learn with you. That's the first time doing that with a woman.

"Oh we've got so many first things to do together." Maggie laid down behind Alex creating the big spoon so Alex could be the small spoon. They laid together for a little while Maggie holding Alex in her arms. She brushed her hair back so her head could rest perfectly on her shoulder. Alex could feel her breath as she spoke to her lightly tickling her skin.

"I'm enjoying this staycation and I'm excited now that we talked about it to plan a vacation with you."

"Yay! Where would you like to go? Would you like a relaxing vacation or adventurous?"

"I think relaxing and something completely out of our elements. We deal with adventure every day."

"You mean, you wouldn't want to go bungee jumping, sky diving or ziplining? Come on."

"Babe, are we going to argue about what we are going to do before we pick a location?"

"I'm not arguing. Just trying to persuade you with options." She kissed the side of Alex's cheek. "Honestly, I'd go anywhere with you and relationships are about compromise. I will do what you like one time and share and love in the experience and you would do the same with me. So I'm not worried."

Alex turned to face Maggie and wrapped her arms around Maggie midsection. She kissed her softly, slowly and gently. "I can't even argue with you. I think..." She stopped.

"What are you thinking in that pretty little head of yours? Looks deep."

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about us going on vacation. How fun it will be." Liar. Alex is a liar. She was going to say she is falling madly in love with Maggie. She was about to tell her however she is scared to. She isn't afraid that the feelings aren't reciprocated. She is afraid partially that she knows how guarded Maggie is that it will force her to say it when she may not mean it because she said it and they've also only been dating for 2 1/2 months. Which is most lesbian relationships is like 2 years.

Maggie knows that isn't what she was thinking about. She isn't really sure what she was about to say, but she hugged her anyway. It doesn't matter she is happy to have her arms wrapped around her.

"You tired, babe?" Maggie asked. She noticed a small yawn escaping from Alex's face and the movement pressed against her chest.

"I guess I really am."

"Go to sleep." She rubbed Alex's up and down and in small circles. She felt a sigh as Alex finally relaxed the grip of Maggie a little. Her arms still around her just loosened as she fell into a relaxed state.

Maggie laid there thinking while holding Alex. Thinking about the whole week, thinking about how intimate they were, thinking about Alex the whole week and how to make things up to her because she was incredibly stupid for her actions. Alex was just trying to be her girlfriend. She was just standing in her apartment asking me to love her that night. She was asking me to notice what she did for me and asking me to just, just love her. Maggie thought to herself it's crazy to love her. They hadn't been dating long. But she does love her. She absolutely loves her.

Maggie grips tightly on her shoulders. "Alex, are you asleep?"

Alex grumbles and speaks but Maggie isn't sure it is English. 

"I'm sorry, I told you to go to sleep and now I'm waking you up. Go back to sleep."

"No, I'm up, I'm up. What's up?" She popped her head up to meet Maggie's eyes. She could barely see them but the small glow coming from a light well across the room allowed for enough like to make out some of the facial features.

"I was just thinking and I wanted to say it. I think I really need to say it."

"Say what?"

"I love you, Alex. I know we just started dating and it sounds absolutely crazy." Alex smiled and laid her head in her chest and let a small laugh out. "What's so funny?"

Alex came up to meet her eyes really close. Close enough to kiss, but she wasn't going to do that yet. "If you are crazy, then so am I." She brushed her left hand to cup her face while holding Maggie's precious dimple in her hands. "I love you, Maggie. That's what I was going to say earlier when you asked what I was thinking. I love you."

Maggie's crinkled as if to almost cry at hearing the words and catching herself in the same moment. Alex choked up also because that look on Maggie's face of such love, happiness and hope of a wonderful future - one she never thought she would ever get and ever deserve. Alex noticed thinking again so went in for a kiss quickly.

"Now that's out in the open, can you sleep now babe?" Alex asked.

Maggie just laughed how she want to move passed the mushy stuff probably for Maggie's sake. "I definitely feel better, yes. Sleep though. I'm so excited I can't sleep, ugh." She hugged Alex tightly place small, quick kisses wherever she would land them on skinned surfaces.

"I was thinking also, well dreaming I guess UNTIL someone woke me up...I want it to be like this all the time. I want to go sleep with you every night and wake up every morning together. You practically stay at my place 4 out of the 7 nights per week anyway. Do you want to move in with me?"

Maggie let a little giggle at Alex. "I practically live there already. Is that subtext, Alex? Should I be reading into that?" She stopped gazing at Alex. She curled a strand of hair out of place behind Alex's ear. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything. I want to wake up with you every day."

"Okay."

"Yeah?" Alex said.

"Yeah."

They kissed and hugged. They fell asleep with giddy smiles on their faces. Their Valentine's Day experiences changed forever. Both are not sure how they will top this week year after year, but at least they've both put their past experiences behind them. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x13 clips on youtube, 2x19 clips on youtube, a borrowed line from Notting Hill, I'm sure there is more for this whole thing but these are for this chapter. Oh 2x08 for reference purposes and that kiss as notes. Phew.


End file.
